The present invention relates to predominately soap based bars (e.g., about 50% to 85% by wt. soap) comprising high levels (e.g., 7% to 15%, preferably 8% to 14%) of alkoxylated triglycerides. The alkoxylated triglycerides used at these levels provide excellent sensory properties (e.g., wet skin feel associated with moisturization and skin care, less xe2x80x9cdraggyxe2x80x9d feel, creamy lather). In addition, the alkoxylated triglycerides provide acceptable to superior hardness and yield stress and thus are xe2x80x9creadilyxe2x80x9d processable. In this regard, the alkoxylated triglycerides provide a single, inexpensive method of providing skin care benefits into simple soap base.
Traditionally, emollient oils such as mineral oils, silicone oils, emollient esters and triglycerides have been incorporated into soap bars at relatively low levels, i.e., less than 5.0%. Higher levels have been avoided because they have been believed to cause problems in processing and in user properties (e.g., poor lather). At the low levels used, however, there is little discernible sensory effect.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,814,698 and 3,941,712, both to Ferrara, compositions having much higher levels of xe2x80x9cbath oilxe2x80x9d are added at bar saponification step (when ingredients are liquid) rather than milling steps.
In both Ferrara patents, the bath oil is broadly defined to include materials such as oils, esters, waxes, long chain alcohols. No one material is said to work better than another and alkoxylated triglycerides specifically are certainly not disclosed. Further, as noted, materials are added at saponification step indicating the invention is clearly about processing and not about differences in composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,242,398 to Chambers, discloses soap, benefit agent and water. There is no specific disclosure of alkoxylated triglycerides and how these are superior to non-alkoxylated (particularly in sensory property such as much less drag). Further, emollients are applied in a carrier rather than being mixed/milled directly into final compositions.
In two of applicants"" co-pending applications entitled (1) xe2x80x9cSoap Bar Comprising About 6% and Greater Triglycerides Which Structure Well and Have Desirable User Propertiesxe2x80x9d; and (2) xe2x80x9cProcess for Making Soap Bar Comprising About 6% and Greater Triglyceridesxe2x80x9d, applicants disclose levels of up to 13% by wt. of triglycerides incorporated into bars at finishing stage.
There is no mention of alkoxylated triglycerides in these applications. Moreover, applicants have found that the alkoxylated triglycerides structure better than unmodified triglycerides into bars, can be incorporated at higher levels (e.g., up to 15% by wt.) and provide enhanced sensory benefits (e.g., stronger slip wet skin feel in medium hard water).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,255,265 to Van Gunst is another example of reference disclosing soap, emollient and water. There is no disclosure of alkoxylated triglycerides and further no recognition that, among emollients, triglycerides retain good processability and foam. There is certainly no recognition that alkoxylated triglycerides have sensory advantages over non-alkoxylated ones. Also, the Van Gunst compositions require high level of organic electrolyte which are not so required by the subject application.
Finally, alkoxylated triglycerides are disclosed in, for example, EP 1,045,021 and EP 0,586,323, both to Kao but, in both applications, use of the alkoxylated triglycerides is in liquid compositions only. Again, as far as applicants are aware, use of such alkoxylated triglycerides at claimed levels in soap based bars is not known.
Suddenly and unexpectedly, applicants have found a specific class of emollient, i.e., alkoxylated triglycerides, which can be incorporated into predominantly soap bars and which provide excellent sensory benefits (when used at claimed levels). Further, the alkoxylated triglycerides structure better than unmodified triglycerides (as measured, for example, by higher yield stress), especially at hydrophilic-lipophillic (HLB) value of greater than 10, preferably 11-24. Thus, the invention provides a simple, inexpesive method of providing excellent skin care benefits into a readily processable, simple soap bars.
More specifically, the bar compositions of the invention comprise:
(a) 50% to 90% by wt. soap;
(b) 0% to 10% by wt non-soap, non-alkoxylated triglyceride;
(c) 7% to 15%by wt. alkoxylated triglycerides; and
(d) 10% by wt. to balance water,
wherein lather is at least about 60% as high relative to same base having no alkoxylated triglyceride; and
wherein said bar has reduced xe2x80x9cdraggyxe2x80x9d feel compared to identical bar comprising no alkoxylated triglyceride (as measured by expert sensory panelists trained in sensory measurements).